


sweetie, that's called love.

by ayyLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (most of these come later in chapters), Anal Sex, Bullying, Crossdressing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyLarry/pseuds/ayyLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is 7 and harry is 6 and they are introduced to love without realizing the very concept of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting, idk it's cute.  
> I tried to make it really fluffy.  
> Also if it's similar to any other fanfiction, I'm sorry and it wasnt my intention. I dont read much of other fanfictions and I didnt copy this from anyone else.  
> Hope you like it.xx

First time they saw each other was on first day of school. Harry was in the back of class, sitting on carpet with legos in his hands, waiting for class to start. It was quite a mess in classroom, kids were shouting and running around and it seemed like he was only kid without a friend. He was fine though, he never had many friends anyway so nothing changed.

Louis just got in class after saying bye to his mum, letting her know he is big enough and that Jay getting in with him and saying hi to the teacher and classmates will only embarrass him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

He sat confidently on front seats, they had full five minutes until class starts so he just looked around, trying to find a new friend. Usually he would go after loud and hyperactive kids much like himself but this time he noticed the lonely curly boy in the back.  The boy had blue leggings with small clouds on it and a big pink sweater with picture of a butterfly, he was basically drowning in it but it looked comfy. You could tell his hair was only starting to curl, reaching to his shoulders.

It actually took Louis a while to figure it if it was a boy or a girl, because girls were scary to him and he wouldn’t approach one. But he saw teacher walking over to the boy and call him ‘’Harry’’ so that was a green light.

He quickly joined him on carpet, sitting on opposite side. Up close he did notice Harry was a boy, he obviously wasn’t an expert but you could still see some ‘’male’’ features.

‘’Hi.’’ He said shyly, looking at him, first noticing his huge green eyes.                                                                     

Harry smiled and replied with simple and polite ‘’Hello.’’, looking at him before quickly moving his gaze back on his legos. He was really shy.                                                                                     

‘’I'm Louis, but most of my friends call me Tommo.’’ He said with confidence, looking at Harry's toys.                                                                     

‘’My name is Harry... I like Louis, can I call you Lou?’’ Harry asked softly with small smile forming on his lips, inside bursting from happiness from finally finding a potential friend. Harry liked dressing in ‘’girls clothes’’, so most kids teased him about it, never being friendly or wanting to be friends.

‘’Yep. I like your sweater. And your hair.’’ Louis commented. He rarely saw boys compliment other boys but he never put much thought about it. He was simply honest.  And even if that was girls clothes, Louis still thought Harry looked nice in it like people would think any other girl would.                                                                                                

‘’Oh thanks. I like your shirt too.’’ Harry said with his cheeks red from blushing, pointing at Louis’ Power Rangers shirt. No one but his mum and sister complimented his clothing choice, so he never expected a boy to do same. It made his little heart flutter. 

Louis just gave him a smile and murmured ‘’thanks.’’.                                                                                                 

 ‘’Want to play with me? I’m building a caste!’’ Harry said more happily, for some reason getting more confident in interacting with others now that he knew Louis actually wants to be with him.                                                      

‘’Sure! You're doing really good.’’ Louis said and moved to sit even closer to Harry, both of them being somehow giggly in each others presence, still blushing.                          

Until teacher talked them into joining the class, they continued to play with each other, ending up making a huge castle with prince and princess in it. Later on Harry sneakily replaced the princess lego with another prince one. It just made him smile.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                      

For next few months they couldn't be apart. They sat together, they played together, they ate together. Everyone knew they were gonna become, or already were, best friends. If they were a boy and a girl, people would say they are in love. Maybe they were, kind of.

It was strange for both of them, with every eye contact or touch they would blush and giggle and get all nervous but still felt safe and comfortabe. They couldnt explain it but feeling was still nice.

It was one of those days when they were playing behind the school, at the moment they were chasing each other when Louis saw Harry trip and fall down onto the ground. At first he thought he was fine but then he saw the boy started to cry in pain, blood stain covering his knee, which made it worse as he had on denim shorts.

''Harry, are you okay?'' Louis asked softly in worry and crouched in front of him. It was the first time he saw Harry cry and it that moment he would do anything to make him smile again, because Harry smiling was something beauitful.

Harry pouted and sniffed, shaking his head. ''It hurts..'' He whispered.

Louis looked at Harrys knee, the cut wasn't that bad, just bit bigger. ''I'll help you, okay? Like prince saves the princess, I'll save you! We will pretend a dragon did it, and I defeated him!'' Louis said with happy tone, trying to make Harry smile, and he did. Harry giggled at his words and nodded, letting Louis be his prince.

Louis looked around to see if the teacher was around, she wasn't. His mum teached him what to do with the cuts as she was a nurse so he decided to take care of Harry by himself. He suddenly took him in his arms, one hand on his back and other below his legs, in bridal style, while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. He felt safe.

''Can I be a prince too? I am a boy..'' Harry said quietly, wipping his tears off as Louis carried him into the empty classroom, most children were playing in front of school.

Louis looked at him and thought about it for a bit. He never saw two princes together, but Harry was a boy, and he was a boy, so why not?

''Yup. We are both brave princes.'' He chuckled, sitting Harry down on the table, standing in front of him. He took some tissues and carefully tapped them onto Harry's cut, cleaning the blood off. It made Harry whimper but he just watched Louis, making him forget most of the pain.

Once his knee was clean, he leaned down and pressed small kiss to Harry's knee, so it doesnt hurt. It always helped when his mum did it. He then took out small plaster with dinosaurs on it, placing it on Harrys cut. ''All done!''

Harry slid off table and hugged Louis, nuzzling to his neck. He felt so safe and happy with him. ''Thank you, Lou.'' He whispered, holding tightly onto him. Louis hugged him back, breathing in his already familiar scent. Harry soon pulled away and looked at Louis with small sparkle im his eyes, thankful he made it better. 

Without thinking about it, Harry suddenly leaned over and pressed a kiss quick to Louis' cheek, looking at his reaction nervously. He truly hoped he wont push him away or call him a girl and be disgusted.

But instead, Louis blushed like crazy and looked down, placing his hand on his own cheek. He knew Harry liked him, but he realized Harry probably ''liked'' liked him.

He looked at the curly haired boy and this time he was the one to kiss him, but instead of going for the cheek, he kissed him right on the lips. They were kids, it wasn't a proper kiss, just an innocent peck. Well, bit longer peck. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy and their tummies felt funny and it was something the never felt towards anyone else.

Kiss lasted about 4 seconds before Louis pulled away, both of them staring at each other. It was their first kiss, for both.

''T-that was nice.'' Harry giggled and stepped closer, resting his head on Louis' shoulder, placing his arms around him again.

Louis nodded happily and leaned his head to Harrys, hugging around him as well. ''Yeah, it was..I-I like you..'' He whispered.

''I like you too, Lou.'' Harry whispered back.

They couldnt understand or explain what was happening with them, they knew they both felt the same way. But what was it exactly?

They sat back down once teacher and other kids came, going on with their day.

Since then, they gave each other small kisses every day, all in secret, it was their thing. Also they held hands and hugged a lot. And it made them happy. They would go behind school after class and play only with each other, occasionally giving pecks to each others lips or cheeks, which made them giggle and blush for no reason but the fact that they liked each other. Maybe even loved.

They knew usually girls and boys do this, but it didnt feel wrong, not even a bit. They knew themselves it wasn't, something as nice as that couldn't be wrong. And also, neither of them liked girls, they never had crush or felt this way towards one yet. If anything, they basically avoided them, but they were still so young. They were too young to know whole gay and straight thing, so they were just honest, following their hearts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while Louis tells him mum about what he fells for Harry and discovers it might as well be love.  
> And just maybe it's mutual.

It was close to the end of their first year in school, a peaceful Sunday morning. They were now 7 and 8. By now they shared many kisses, many cuddles under a big tree behind the school, hand holding when no one was looking, and they knew every small and most of the time irrelevant detail about each other. That funny feeling never dissapeared, and it was okay. It only made them more inseparable, most of kids loved weekends but for Louis and Harry they were boring and they couldnt wait to see each other in school and talk about new exciting experiences. Harry also began to grow faster, making him about same height as Louis. At least he could kiss him now without standing on his tiptoes.

Louis woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from kitchen, storming out of his room. His mum was rarely home so he always enjoyed when she cooked for him. This time it was special occasion, both of them had things to say to each other.

At that same time, Harry was still sleeping in his own home. 

Still in his pyjamas, Louis sat on chair at the table just as his mum brought the pancakes over, handing Louis his plate and taking a seat on other side of small round table. She was a single mother for now, but things were about to change.

''Morning mum.'' Louis said quickly and before you knew it, he was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

''Morning sweetie.'' She giggled, slowly eating her own meal. 

She thought a lot about what to say to Louis, how to explain to him that she is getting engaged to another man beside his dad and that she is having a baby with him. Louis was that kid that needed all attention, as most 8 year olds. Also, he never met the guy, she was worried it all might be too scary for him. As she got lost in thoughts, Louis already finished his pancake, finally turning his attention to his mum.

''You know what? Harry asked if I want to have a sleepover at his house next week! Can I? Pleasee.'' He begged excitedly, it was their first sleepover and he couldn't wait.

''Of course. You're really fond of Harry, arent you?'' She asked, noticing he never stops talking about him. She saw Harry and met his mum in school but they never properly hang out as two families.

''I like him. I like his hair, its really soft. And he has really big eyes and those little holes in his cheeks when he smiles. I like when he smiles.'' He talked as if Harry was his world.

Jay smiled and nodded along, it did cross her mind that he has a crush but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She loved Louis even if he had crush on another boy.

''Mum...I-Is it okay if me and Harry give each other kisses? It makes us feel really funny inside. Good funny.'' He admitted and by his voice he was clearly nervous, it was a new thing and he wasnt sure if he was allowed to do it. They were just innocent kisses, and it has been going on for few months now, he was worried that his mum might get upset or something. 

Jay's eyes widened in still slight a surprise but she was obviously right about the crush thing. She noticed Louis seemed worried so she gave him a genuine warm smile.

''Oh. You really like this boy a lot, don't you? And yes, its fine if you give him kisses.'' She breathed out, feeling happy that he feels comfortable enough to admit it.

''And cuddles.'' Louis added. ''Maybe..yeah..but I like my other friends too, like Stan. But I really like Harry. It's like a special kind of liking. I double like him.'' He tried to explain it, looking shyly at his lap while he swinged with his feet which weren't even reaching the ground.

''Double like him? I think there's a word for it. But that word is special and you only say it to special people, like I say it to you.'' She explained calmly, trying to support Louis in every possible way. She would act the same way if there was a girl instead of a boy. ''Is Harry really special to you?'' She asked.

Louis quickly nodded. ''Yup. Whats the word?'' He asked, filled with curiosity. He and Harry even talked about it, but they always called it double liking.

''Sweetie, that's called love.'' She said softly. ''Love is the strongest emotion of all. Its does strange things to a person. For you, it might be the funny feeling in your tummy when you kiss him. Or how you can't spend a minute without talking about him.'' She giggled, and Louis did too. ''I want you to make sure you love Harry before you tell him that, alright?''

She was aware that this probably isn't actual love. It was maybe a innocent crush, maybe when Louis grows up he will turn out to like girls and not boys, maybe this was a phase. Same with Harry. All that could be true, they were 8 and 7 after all. But then again, it might be love. Many people think kids can't truly love, just because they are still learning about the world or because they havent developed their sexual side, there were many so called reasons.

But they can love. It's most innocent, honest and pure love.

''I think I love him.'' Louis smiled, his cheeks bright red at this point. He didnt know what love was, but the feelings were really strong so it was good enough for him. He simply couldnt imagine liking someone more than he did Harry, he couldn't wait to tell him about the whole love thing, he was convinced that's what Harry felt as well.

He soon got off his chair and went back to his room, planning on doing his homework but he ended up playing some video games. Even with that, the curly haired boy was still in his mind, heart beating faster just by the thought of him.

 

* * *

 

Louis got on a school bus that Monday, squirming excitedly on his seat. He gazed through the window, daydreaming about the boy he supposedly loved, he was absolutely convinced he did. He watched the houses that bus drove by, trying to figure out where Harrys house was. It was on other side of bus so he didnt even notice when the boy got in, surprising him when he sat next to him.

''Hey Louis!'' Harry said happily, pressing a sweet kiss on his cheek, fixing his skirt. With time he got braver and began wearing more girly clothes. Louis was one of loud and confident and also protective kids so bullies didn't dare to tease Harry unlike before. They still didn't know the boys were more than best friends. Also, even with the clothes, Louis still knew Harry was a boy and he didnt mind a bit.

Huge smile appeared on Louis' face when he saw the curly haired boy next to him, feeling that well known warmth in his little heart. 

''Hey Haz, I need to tell you something REALLY important.'' He said, sounding a lot serious than it actually was.

Harry tilted his head in curiosity, automatically thinking something is wrong. ''W-what is it?'' He asked, looking innocently at the other boy, shifting on his seat.

''I...I love you.'' He said nervously, remembering how his mum told him about just how powerful that word was. But he said I love you to his mum all the time because he knew he loves her. He also knew he loves Harry, not in same way obviously, but he just knew.

Harry nodded with wide smile that made his dimples carve deeply in his cheeks , but he seemed a lot calmer than Louis expected.

''I know...I love you too.'' Harry said in a way it seemed like he already knew what love was, he seemed so sure in that. Louis probably underestamated him when thinking Harry doesnt know anything bigger than ''double liking.''Even though he was bit younger than Louis, he wasnt dumb.

They were both blushing and looking down, giving each other small glances. Harry looked around the check no one was looking before he leaned over and gave Louis kiss on his lips, and before he could pull away Louis kissed him too. Harry told his mother as well about them, and she was okay with it although she did warn him that some people were mean and that they should make sure no one is looking at them when they kiss or hold hands. She witnessed Harry being bullied because of his clothes, by both other children and even adults. Dressing like a girl and kissing a boy would make it even worse for him.

Harry slowly leaned over and rested his head onto Louis' shoulder, taking deep breath. ''I told my mum....she doesnt mind.'' Harry mumbled.

''I told her too. Oh and she is okay with the sleepover. I cant wait, we will have so much fun.'' He said, his arm resting over Harrys shoulder, keeping him close.

''I cant wait either, my mum is gonna make cookies, I have lots of toys and sleeping bags and video games.'' Harry giggled. ''Oh and a cat.''

Louis kissed temple of Harry's head and nodded, only time he spend with Harry was in school or on their way to school so it was obvious he was excited. ''We can also play bit of footie, or do prank calls!'' Louis proposed and Harry chuckled to it, nuzzling to him.

They stay cuddled up like that until they arrived to school, Harry even almost fell asleep on Louis' shoulder. That day they whispered ''I love you'' to each other every few minutes, giggling afterwards cheekily. They drew each other in big hearts, and after they played footie behind school but ended up just laying on grass before the teacher called them back inside. Rest of the week was pretty much the same, Louis told Jay that Harry loves him back and she was happy for him, she never really saw him this excited. Anne also managed to pull something out of Harry, but he kept most things to himself as without Louis around he was still a quiet and shy kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in comments if you want me to add something to the story.x


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Sunday. Louis and Harry made sure to do all the homework so they can have as much free time as possible for their first sleepover. They were both so excited, they had two full days to spend time with each other and thats all they could wish for. Early morning Louis packed his backpack with some toys, clean clothes, even swimming shorts in case they go swimming as Harry convinced him they had a pool in backyard.

His mum drove him to Harry's house and he somehow got out of car before it even stopped, backpack on his back as he ran to his house, seeing the other boy waiting in front of the house while holding a cat with black and white fur and a collar with small bell.

''Hey Haz!'' He shouted happily and instantly kissed his lips, before moving his gaze to the cat. ''Is this Dusty?'' He asked curiously and Harry nodded.

At same time Jay was getting out of car to say Hi to Anne, but now she saw the boys kissing for first time. She did thought for a while that Louis may be doing this to Harry without his consent but seeing both boys giggling and blushing and being all touchy with each other, she realized they both truly like each other, wether its harmless child crush or love. She just smiled and walked over to Anne who was next to Harry, hugging her as they walked inside to chat and get to know each other better, maybe even discuss about their sons.

''Have you talked your mum into staying whole weekend?'' Harry asked, eyes filled with hope and pure joy.

''Yeah, I did all my homework so im free.'' Louis giggled, petting Dusty carefully, nuzzling his nose against quite tamed cat's sweetly.

''Lets go to my room, I planned on doing so many things with you!'' Harry said, walking inside with his cat in his hands so he could hold Louis', but once they were inside he put the cat down in living room where their mums were.

''We are going to play in my room, so please knock.'' Harry said to him mum which was followed by a laugh, he was just so shy and kissing Louis in front of both of their mums was embarassing enough as they only did it when no one was looking. He then eagerly took Louis' hand and dragged him upstairs into their room, slamming the doors shut once they were in, making the family pictures onto wall swing.

Louis dropped his bag in corner of the room and turned to Harry, reaching over to play with his hair which was getting more and more curly. He noticed it was even softer than his cat. ''So what did you plan for today?'' He asked curiously, casually leaning over to nuzzle to Harrys neck and curls. He noitced himself that both of them were probably more touchy than other boys their age but they liked it that way. This week few other boys called them girls, they didnt take it as something they should be offended by, but there were aware the boy's intention was to offend them with it.

''We can go play in pool, we can play with legos, oh and I have lots of video games!'' Harry said and bit his bottom lip, tilting his head sweetly to look at the other boy.

''I want to go to pool.'' Louis decided and pulled away, already starting to take off his shoes.

''Let me just ask my mum, towels are there.'' He said while pointing at the closet before he stormed out of the room. It didnt take long until he was back, now with his mums permission. ''Okay, we can go.'' He said, starting to undress as well.

''Great, I brought my own swimming shorts.'' Louis smiled, taking them out of his bag, they were yellow and covered with tiny sharks. He closed himself in bahtroom for some privacy while Harry stayed in bedroom, they were both still quite shy. Harry took for himself two piece ''girls'' swimsuit, purple shorts with small flowers and a purple top, Harry still didnt completely understand genders, he just felt too shy to expose his top like other boys did.

Louis got out in only those swimming shorts and they both looked awkwardly at each other, Louis didnt expect him to wear girls swim suit but he didn't mind, he already knew Harry was like that. They both took their towels and raced to the pool, almost tripping over each other at the stairs but luckily they got down safely. Louis' eyes widened when he saw just how big the pool was, so he carelessly threw the towel aside and jumped into the pool, splashing all around himself.

''Youre so silly.'' Harry giggled fondly at the boy and placed both towels on the chair, patiently sitting down on edge of pool and dipping his legs.

Louis dived out and threw his hair to the back like a mermaid, taking deep breath. ''Thats how you do it.'' He smiled.

''Mum says its not safe.'' Harry pouted, moving his toes under water.

''Im fine, right? Its safe, they just say that because they dont want to be splashed.'' Louis laughed and swam towards Harry, tugging on his leg. ''Get in.'' He whined.

Harry reached down and rubbed the water over his arms and tummy first to get use to it, water was colder but Louis didnt even care. He just wanted to pull Harry in and play with him but he knew the other boy wouldn't like that. Harry soon slowly slid down into the pool, small gasp leaving his lips once water level got over his tummy. The side of pool they were at wasn't deep so he just stood there for a while before diving in to get his whole body under water. ''Its cold.'' He breathed out, pulling his longer hair off his face.

''Then warm up!'' Louis said and began splashing him playfully with water, getting splashed back in return. They giggled and splashed each other for a while, soon getting warmer. Their mums would check on them every few minutes as the doors to backyard were glass ones, making sure they don't do something stupid.

They also raced each other from one side of pool to the other, most of the times Harry would win which Louis honestly didnt expect. They ended up laying by the pool side, looking up at the blue bright shy, counting birds and guessing cloud shapes.

''Wanna build a bed tent later?'' Harry proposed, turning his head to look at Louis, getting a happy nod from him.

''I love those, do you have those christmas lights? It looks so pretty in there with those.'' Louis mentioned, remembering how his mum use to read bedtime stories in that kind of tent few years back.

''We can take in some cookies and board games, or watch a movie.'' He talked, enjoying his time with his outside the school.

''Sure, and we can watch something on my mums tablet. We have lots of disney movies on it.'' Harry said, wiggling his body over the floor until he was close enough to Louis, slowly laying his head on Louis' chest, hearing his every single heartbeat. He also threw one arm around Louis' bare body, holding onto him. It was so relaxing. Louis looked at him and smiled softly, gently rubbing his back, he loved the closeness they had.

''Boys, it's getting cold, get back inside!'' Anne shouted from the living room, ending their little moment. Harry got up and gave Louis a hand to help him get up as well as the ground was slippery. They both took their towels and wrapped themselves in it, going back inside obediently.

''Sweetie, I'm going home, call me if you need anything.'' Jay said and kissed Louis' cheek. ''Dont let him do something crazy.'' She giggled at Harry and walked out of the house, this was Louis' first sleepover but he wasnt scared or uncomfortable without his mum around, he felt safe around Harry.

''Go wash away that chlorine.'' she said, picking up the coffee cups she and Jay drank from. They liked each other as well, both their mums and boys just clicked.

''Mum, can you make us the bed tent? With lights and cookies, oh and can we borrow your tablet?'' He asked sweetly, making puppy eyes for her, he knew she cant say no to that.

''Of course, now go to bathroom while I get it all ready.'' Jay said and to that the boys raced upstairs to the bathroom, water dripping all over the carpet.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Louis got in bathroom and closed themselves in, the shower cabin was luckily big enough for both of them. With their swimming clothes on they both entered the shower, letting warm water pour over them. 

''What's chlorine?'' Harry asked with small head tilt, taking his shampoo and rubbing it into his hair.

Louis shrugged. ''Probably something parents make up so kids will shower.'' He explained, thinking he is smarter than everyone else. He took the shampoo Harry handed him and rubbed some on his own hair, facing the younger boy.

''Makes sense.'' Harry stated, actually admiring how smart his best friend and boyfriend was. They never talked about labelling, obviously they were too young to understand it so they saw themsleves as best friends ever who like to kiss and touch. Well they would sometimes call themselves each other's love.

Louis smiled confidently and reached over to Harry, rubbing the shampoo onto his hair and soon Harry did the same thing, so they ended up washing each other's hair while giggling. He'd lean over and kissed tip of Harry's nose sweetly.

Harry suddenly pulled away and whined loudly, rubbing his eyes. ''Shampoo got in my eyes.'' He whimpered, desperately trying to get it out but only making it worse. Louis quickly jumped in to help him, pulling the boy's hands away. ''Let me help.'' He said calmly, rinsing his hand and carefully moving shampoo from Harry's eyes. It took him a while to open them again and they were bit red, but he was okay. 

''I love you..'' Harry whispered and stepped closer, hugging Louis tightly and nuzzling his face to his neck. Louis wrapped his arms happily around him, glad he made it better. ''Love you too.'' He said shyly, giggling after. Even this young they could find so much love and comfort in each other.

They soon pulled away and rinsed all shampoo off, of course still helping each other with it, just to be sure there isn't any shampoo left. Harry then took small soap and pushed it in his swimming shorts, cleaning himself.

''What are you doing?'' Louis chuckled and blushed madly, looking at his actions.

''Mum said chlorine gets everywhere, not just my hair.'' Harry said, pulling the band of his shorts and letting the water pour inside. 

Louis took that opportunity, stepping closer and peeking into Harry's shorts. There were few reasons, he still wanted to make sure Harry is truly a boy and second, it was pure child curiosity, nothing sexual. He did saw some things on tv but he didnt understand them anyway.

Harry just froze for a while and looked over at Louis, red color spreading over his cheek. ''W-what are you doing?'' He asked bit nervously, his mum always teached him these were his private parts and he should never let anyone look at it or touch it. He trusted Louis, but he also listened his mum. He was aware there were some people who might hurt him by touching him like that.

''Just checking.'' He giggled and pulled away his own shorts band, looking at his own little dick. 

Harry was confused at first but he was also really curious, so he faced Louis and slowly dropped his shorts down, letting Louis look at it. ''Can I see yours?'' He asked quietly, lookink shyly at him. This made him bit nervous, yet at same time comfortable to some level.

Louis was quite confident so he didn't mind, his mum teached him same things. His eyes went bit wide when he saw Harry's dick, so he slowly dropped his own shorts, letting Harry see his as well. Harry mouth dropped a bit, he didnt see anything schoking, he just never looked or touched someone private parts like some kids did. As 8 and 9 they weren't so small to don't know what their genitals are for.

Louis noticed his own dick was bit bigger than Harry's but the younger boy was growing fast. He slowly reached down, first checking Harry's face to kind of wait for permission before he took Harry's dick in his hand, looking at it, letting his thumb slide over the short prick. Harry let out nervous gasp but let Louis touch him. Louis' other hand cupped Harry's balls, just kind of exploring it although they weren't so different yet.                                                                                                                                                            

Harry hesitantly reached over to Louis and did the same thing, taking his dick in his hand, noticing its bigger which made him giggle. He fondled his balls as well, finding this funny rather than embarassing or uncomfortable. ''This is so weird.'' Louis whispered, not meaning that in bad way.

They held, touched and looked at each other's dicks from every single angle, both blushing madly.

''You've been in there for ages, your tent and cookies are done.'' Anne said as she knocked on doors, making boys jump in surprise and quickly pull their shorts back on, laughing softly to each other. 

''Okay mum!'' Harry shouted back and turned off the water, quickly getting out of shower. He felt all tingly inside, he always did around Louis but now especially. 

They quickly wrapped themselves in towels and rubbed each other's hair dry with it. Harry put on his pyjamas, pink with butterflies and Louis went into bedroom where is bag was, changing into grey pyjamas with nautical shapes on it. They put their swimming shorts and top in dryer and went into kitchen for the cookies. Louis took the tray filled with warm chocolate chip cookies while Harry talked him mum into borrowing them her tablet so they can watch movies and cartoons. Louis would watch horror movie of fantasy one but he knew it would probably scare Harry and he didn't want that.

Wide smiles appeared on their faces when they saw Harry's bed, it had sheets from all four sides and small opening, inside it was filled with small Christmas lights, pillows and blankets covering the bed. They happily locked themselves in room and climbed into the bed tent, laying on their stomachs next to each other. They set the tablet in front of themselves and cookies next to it, getting all comfy.

''I love it.'' Louis breathed out, leaning closer to Harry's side and taking deep breath. He pecked Harry's cheek softly, enjoying every precious moment with him.

''I never want to get out of here.'' Harry giggled, turning on Lion King, his favorite disney movie.

They both took cookies for themsleves and cuddled together, watching the cartoon. Harry leaned his head onto Louis' shoulder and slowly reached his hand to Louis', linking their fingers together. This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hope I didn't got too far with this, I still tried to make it as innocent as possible. x

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it for now. If you want, I can write more chapters for it, but first I want to see if you guys even like this one.x
> 
> Oh and I changed tags because I'll write about them falling in love as they grow up rather than just when they are kids.  
> So if I stay inspired or whatever I'll write like their whole life, which means it will be really long fanfiction.


End file.
